


A Historical Affair

by raythehellagay



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM elements, Collar, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom/sub elements, leash, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raythehellagay/pseuds/raythehellagay
Summary: George Washington and Abraham Lincoln have a steamy affair. Inspired by art, link in the beginning notes.





	A Historical Affair

**Author's Note:**

> lsdfklskdf i wrote this in nearly an hour or so at work it was inspired by this art piece https://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/7201#search=Abraham_Lincoln so like good luck living after this im dead bye.

A/N -- heres the link btw lmao [art](https://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/7201)

 

 

George cried out in pleasure, spilling his seed up his and Abe's stomach, his ass stuffed full of Abe's thick cock and tears streaking his face. He knew in that moment that this was where he belonged, being fucked so good by this man.

 

How did this all start?

 

Let's see if I can find the true beginning, the point that really led to this ending.

 

George had always found Abe hot, his strong chin and fitted suits accenting his nice figure. When they really began to talk in earnest, their political meetings always lasting far longer than any others, George knew he was fucked. He Liked him. A lot.

 

They began to fuck not long after that. Abe was muscular, but not overly so, with a body like a runner. He knew how to make George scream, how to make him sob out his pleasure. He could wring two or three orgasms from him in one night, and it was beginning to show. He limped more, or outright fell sometimes, his legs giving out on him from how much of a pounding his ass had gotten the night before.

 

He was so good though.

 

When they were together it wasn't always just fucking, rough and carnal; sometimes it was making love, with George begging just the same, just as needy, but for a different reason. He needed Abe because he was thoroughly and completely gone on him. They would meet in a passionate kiss just as cabinet meetings ended, as the room finally emptied and they could be alone.

 

Sometimes Abe would play his favourite game, sitting in just pants and holding a leash attached to the collar George would wear. George would be nude from the start, and subject to Abe's every whim. Sometimes he'd have George crawl across the floor, his hard cock swinging between his legs as Abe watched his ass move. Sometimes he'd hold him close, tugging on the leash and collar, as they kissed, their tongues tangling. Sometimes when Abe fucked him like this, he'd call him precious and good boy and other pet names while they did, praising him throughout and after, telling him what a good job he did and how he came so well.

 

Those times were his favourite. He liked being Abe's bitch, his little slut to use, but he liked being Abe's good boy better.

 

This time though. This time things got truly real.

 

They were fucking, George leaned against a table in his office, nude save for the collar he wore. Abe was thrusting hard and fast, fucking George so roughly his hips hit the table with every thrust. With every thrust George was crying out, his staccato moans sharp in the air around them. The air was thick with the smell of sex, so hot they were drowning in it. George's back was slick with sweat, his cock leaking precum so badly it dripped down his balls, making him all the more delirious. He pressed back into the thrusts, chanting in a broken voice, "more, more, please fuck, more!".

 

Abe gripped the leash tight, tugging his head back to bare as much of George's neck as he could. He had his other hand on George's cheek, tilting his head back so he could kiss him thoroughly, his tongue delving into George's mouth over and over in a vague approximation of his dick in George's ass. He broke the kiss with a groan, panting as he moved to thumb at George's nipple, pinching the little pink nub and making George mewl.

 

George was completely wrecked, so thoroughly debauched he wasn't sure he could ever be clean again. He cried out over and over, panting as he got fucked so hard he knew he'd have difficulty walking the next day. He'd probably have to wear a neckerchief too, with the way his collar was pulling. He clawed at the edge of the table, knuckles gone white with how hard he was gripping. He turned his head as Abe started pinching at his nipple, whining, trying to string together a coherent thought aside from 'want'.

 

"I -- I want t-to see you, ah fuck, I want to see you please," He begged, tears brimming and threatening to fall.

 

Abe didn't even pull out, picking up the shorter man and turning him around to set him down on the table, resuming fucking him the second his back hit the table. George opened his eyes, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, sighing and smiling as he got pounded.

 

"F-fuck I'm so close Abe I'm -- I'm so close please just -- ah don't stop please fuck, please I need to come please," He begged, his voice breathless and whining.

 

"Come for me Geo, now." Abe ordered, breathless as well, but still firm in his command.

 

George cried out in pleasure, spilling his seed up his and Abe's stomach, his ass stuffed full of Abe's thick cock and tears streaking his face. He knew in that moment that this was where he belonged, being fucked so good by this man.

 

He clenched down on Abe’s throbbing cock, shuddering as he came.

 

Abe groaned at this, his composure breaking down at last. He yanked at the leash, pressing a bruising kiss to George’s lips as he comes, filling up George’s ass so much some of the come starts to drip out of his ass and down his balls. He lets go of his leash to tuck his face into George’s neck, mouthing at the skin he can reach. Abe’s shoulders sag, a sigh leaving his lips as he comes down from his high.

 

“You’re beautiful, Geo. Such a precious boy, and all mine.” Abe murmured, his lips still pressed to George’s neck.

George blushed at this, tucking his chin down into his chest as much as he can with Abe still pressed into his neck.

 

“You treat me so well. I’m yours, all yours.” He said, wrapping his arms around Abe.

 

They sat for a bit before cleaning up and heading to shared quarters to spend the night, continuing their wild enjoyment of each other and falling a bit more in love with each other every time.

**Author's Note:**

> please. please end me after this. why did i make this. why did i bring this into the world. god save me.


End file.
